Project Summary Cardiovascular disease (CVD) remains the leading cause of death of all men and women regardless of race/ethnicity and gender, and is a major cause of health disparities. Lack of diversity and inclusion in clinical trials leads to further disparities. The workshop titled: ?Training Workshop to Ensure Diversity, Inclusion and Meaningful Participation in Clinical Trials: the Model of the ABC Cardiovascular Disease Registry?, will bring together approximately 200 health professionals, industry leaders, NIH, FDA representatives and community stakeholders to convene interactive sessions and hands on workshops/best practices in recruiting and retaining African Americans and other under-represented minority participants in NIH and industry sponsored clinical trials. The Association of Black Cardiologists (ABC) Cardiovascular Disease Registry will serve as a key resource to address issues related to recruitment/retention; how to enroll patients in your practice as research participants; ethical issues; informed consent for sample repository; the role of mobile technology in recruitment and management of research study participants; how to share/return research data to study participants. The workshop will discuss how underrepresented minority groups can join the CVD registry and other NIH Precision Medicine Initiative studies from various practice settings: private practices; community health centers; Federally Qualified Health Centers (FQHCs) and large AHCs serving safety net patients.